Saturno
( ) | perihelion = ( ) | semimajor = ( ) | eccentricity = | period = * * }} | synodic_period = 378.09 egun | avg_speed = 9.69 km/s | inclination = Ekliptikara * 5.51° Eguzkiaren ekuatorera * 0.93° plano inbariantera }} | asc_node = | arg_peri = | mean_anomaly = | satellites = 62 izendatuak; satelite txiki ugari | maximum distance from sun = 1.5 mila milioi km | minimum distance from sun = 1.35 mila milioi km | physical_characteristics = yes | flattening = | equatorial_radius = Refers to the level of 1 bar atmospheric pressure * Lur }} | polar_radius = * }} | mean_radius = | surface_area = * }} | volume = * }} | mass = * }} | density = (ura baino gutxiago) | surface_grav = | escape_velocity = 35.5 km/s | sidereal_day = 10.57 ordu (10 hr 34 min) | rot_velocity = * }} | axial_tilt = 26.73° | right_asc_north_pole = * 40.589° }} | declination = 83.537° | albedo = | magnitude = +1.47 eta −0.24 artean | angular_size = 14.5″ eta 20.1″ artean (eraztunak kanpo) | temperatures = yes | temp_name1 = 1 bar level | min_temp_1 = | mean_temp_1 = 134 K (-139°C) | max_temp_1 = | temp_name2 = 0.1 bar | min_temp_2 = | mean_temp_2 = 84 K | max_temp = | pronounced = | adjectives = | atmosphere = yes | atmosphere_ref = | scale_height = 59.5 km | atmosphere_composition = - ≈ 96% hidrogeno (H2) - ≈ 3% helio (He) - ≈ 0.4% metano (CH4) - ≈ 0.01% amoniako (NH3) - ≈ 0.01% hidrogeno deuterido (HD) - 0.0007% etano (C2H6) - colspan=2 '''Izotzak': * amoniakoa (NH3) * ura (H2O) * amonio sulfidrikoa (NH4SH) } }} Saturno Eguzki-sistemako seigarren planeta da, sistema horretan dauden gasezko lau erraldoietako bat. 120.660 km-ko ekuatore-diametroa du, eta 29 urte eta 167 eguneko urtea. Izotzez eta hautsez osatutako eraztun ikusgarriak ditu. Hidrogenoz eta helioz osatuta dago. Gutxienez 62 satelite natural ditu,Wall, Mike (2011-06-21).«Saturn's 'Ice Queen' Moon Helene Shimmers in New Photo». Space.com. eta Titan da horietan handiena. Izena, erromatar mitologiako Saturno jainkotik datorkio. Ezaugarri nagusiak Urak baino dentsitate txikiagoa izaki, igerileku erraldoi batean jarriz gero, flotatu egingo luke. * Eguzkitikako distantzia: 1.493 milioi km * Diametroa: 120.700 km * Dentsitatea: 0,70 g/cm3 * Satelite naturalen kopurua: gutxienez 62 * Masa (lurrarean = 1): 95,22 * Bolumena (lurrarena = 1): 745 * Errotazioa: 10h. 14min. Eraztunak Eguzki-sistemako planeta dirdiratsuena da, eta eraztunik ikusgarrienak ditu. Eraztunak partikula askoz eginda daude; ur izotzez osatuak direla uste da. Saturnoren eraztunak lehenengoz Galileok ikusi zituen; bi satelite erantsi izango zirela pentsatu zuen. Huygensek identifikatu zituen 1656an. Eraztun bakarra ematen zuena, gero, tresna hobeekin begiratuta, hainbat eraztun txiki zirela ikusi zen. Atmosfera Saturnoko atmosferan ageri diren haizeak eguzki-sistemako planetetan dauden bortitzenak dira. 1996tik 2002 urtera bitartean Hubble espazio teleskopioarekin (HST) egindako behaketek, haize hauen ustekabeko eta ikaragarrizko murrizketa azaldu dute planetaren ekuatorean Voyager espazio-ontzien garaietatik 1980-1981 urteetan. Haize-sistema, atmosferan sartuta eta planetaren barne-beroaren menpe egon beharrean, badirudi orain kanpoko fenomeno bat dela urtaroen eraginen eta ekuatorean eraztunen itzalak eragindako ubelduren menpe. Ekuatoretik kanpo haize zonalak egonkor mantendu dira. Gasezko planeta erraldoiak Jupiter, Saturno, Urano eta Neptuno planetei gasezko erraldoi deitzen zaie Eguzki-sistemako beste planetekin alderatuta izugarri handiak direlako eta ez dutelako azal gotorrik. Kanpotik erdigunera dena gas dira, hori bai, dentsoagoak erdigunera gerturatu ahala. Planeta horien nukleoa metal moduan portatzen den hidrogeno likidoz osatuta dagoela uste da. Oro har, bolumen handia eta dentsitate txikiak dituzte, eraztun eta satelite asko, eta atmosfera konplexuak. Hidrogenoa, helioa, metanoa eta amoniakoa dira planeta horien osagai nagusiak. Sateliteak Saturno 8 satelite ditu denek 200 km-ko diametroa baino handiagoa. Titan handiena da eta 5150 km-ko diametroa du; eguzki sistemako bigarren sateliterik handiena da. :*Mimas: 390 km-ko diametroa du. :*Entzelado: 500 km-ko diametroa du. :*Tetis: 1050 km-ko diametroa du. :*Dione: 1120 km-ko diametroa du. :*Rea: 1503 km-ko diametroa du. Hauetaz aparte satelite txiki gehiago ditu. Erreferentziak (produced with Solex 10 written by Aldo Vitagliano; see also Invariable plane) – Select "Ephemeris Type: Orbital Elements", "Time Span: 2000-01-01 12:00 to 2000-01-02". ("Target Body: Saturn Barycenter" and "Center: Sun" should be defaulted to.) }} Oharrak Kategoria:Saturno